All It Takes Is Once
by p.cindy13
Summary: A swanoutlaw friendship eventually captain swan and outlaw queen just bare with me guys it will all come together


Hey guys this is a story I've had in my head for a while lol it was actually at first, a dream, so it's not aEmma and Robin romance so just keep that in mind! All the characters and storybrooke do not belong to me and are from there respectful owners  
(ouat and abc)...

Emma Nolan could not feel more of an idiot then she felt at this moment. She couldn't believe she let him in, let him have her heart. It was four years of high school and four years of college, Neal was a nice guy, respectful, charming, every parents  
wet dream. She couldn't have been happier, until she wasn't, until she found him butt naked with her lab partner Tamara at a college graduation party. And so here she was, an hour later,alone, at a bar across the street from NYU waiting for her three  
best friends in the whole world and drink her problems away.

"Two more shots!" She yelled at the bartender holding two fingers up.

"You sure you want to drink more Em? you're already six shots in?" Belle rounded the corner hopping up the stool setting her purse down her face concerned.

"Hell yeah she does! Hey let's have four more I'm buying!" Ruby waved at the bartenderand comes to sit on Emma's other side the bartender nodded back "Emma needs to forget about that asshole and move on, and why not help her forget withmy  
buddy Jose Cuervo here?" Ruby winks and passes a shot of tequila to Emma.

"This is not how you move on! The only good that would do is give you a massive headache!" Belle rubbed her forehead and looked at Emma.

"Guys in fine" she slurred feeling the warm ember liquid coursing through her body but her mind still focused on the here and now " I just need a distraction where's august?"

"He said that he needed to do something for school you know with our graduation in less then a month, but he sends his regards and that hewill callyou later" informed Ruby after she drank her shot and chased it down with a lime. Looking around  
Emma noticed that the bar was starting to fill up with more people, hoping and praying to the gods above that Neal doesn't show up. Since he has been texting and trying to call her for the last hour.

Aggravated Emma throws her phone acrossedthe room when it rings yet again and turns back around and takes another shot. Her friends stare at her but Belle speaks up "well that's one way to turn it off " she looks at the direction were the phone  
was thrown " I should go get that I'll be back" Emma grunts and doesn't look her way while Ruby rubs her arm,while the two sit until Emma finally spoke

" I just don't know how he could do that you know? Just go and sleep with someone else while I'm literally downstairs! And with the girl I took chemistry with?! How did they even know each other?How long has this been going on without me ever noticing?  
Have I always been that stupid and naive? I don't get it rubes, I gave him 8 years of my life and he's just throws it away!" Emma puts her head down on the table while Ruby rubs her back andthinks of something helpful to say to her best friend.  
" I don't know Em things happen and I guess it wasn't meant to be at the end, I know this isn'tgoing to be helpful but I did kinda saw it coming." Ruby bites her bottom lip worry inher eyes as she looks at Emma scared of whatshe  
might say. Emma lifted her head, her face shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Are you fucking kidding me Ruby! How could you save that thought to yourself and not tell me about it! You're supposed to be my best friend! You could have saved me from a whole lot of bullshit!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up and Ruby had the decency  
to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry Emma I really am I just didn't want to see you unhappy at the time,you're my best friend and it hurts me when your sad like right now, all I want to do is find that asshole and slash his tires, but I can't cause you need me right now." Ruby  
hugs her shoulders while Emma crosses her arms and leans to the table. Their in that position until Ruby's phone rings and she moves to get it.

"Hey Em? It's Ganny I'm going to step outside for a bit I'll be back." She half yells halftalks because the music began to play, Emma nods and turns back to her seat playing with a peanut bowl. Ruby's sighs but walks with a" hey granny" as  
she walks outside. Emma looks around again scaredof her exboyfriend coming in until she hears a voice addressing to her.

"Sounds to me like he didn't care much for you" a British accent spoke that she almost didn't catch with the music blasting in the bar, she turns around and sees a guy with dirtyblonde hair and piricing blue eyes, he was wearing dark bluejeans, black  
and white chuck taylors and a blue rugby t-shirt. He had a warm smile and two beer bottles in his hands, one of the hands was stretched out and offered the beer to her. She eyed the beer but shrugged grabbed it and took a drink after she

was done she smiled and said "Well apparently everyone was clearly seeing the signs except me" she pointed at him " even you a complete stranger saw that he was a piece of shit by only hearing a conversation how pathetic can I get" she sighed but took  
another swing of her beer man laughed and drank from his own beer took a seat next to her "well I can tell you this love makes us blind but it's not your fault he just doesn't know what he's missing, one day you'll look back and laugh" he smiled and  
offered his hand "I didn't get to introduce myself Robin locksley"

She shook his hand and smiled "Emma Nolan"

"Nice to meet you Emma I think you were in my English class this year right?" Robin asked

"Yeah! Your right! no wonder you looked so familiar" Emma smiled "your graduating this year to right?"

"Yes I'm getting my masters in law, a family business you know?" he smirks "and you?"

"Oh I'm getting my masters in education I'm going to be a teacher in New York for a while and then go back to my home town in Maine" she smiles excited to start on her life after school is over.

"Ahh have a soft spot for kids aye?" Robin asks seeming very interested

"Oh always ever since I was little I-"

"Hey Emma!"Emma was cut off by Belle who reached her with Emma's phone in her hand, she looked at Emma and then warily at Robin trying to make sure that he meant Emma no harm.

"Hey I got your phone and it's getting late Ruby says she has to head back home and I have to get back too so.. you coming or staying?" Belle asked praying that Emma would come home to there apartment so she can keep an eye on her but wouldn't protest  
if she decided to stay.

Emma looked at Belle and then a robin, for the time being she was getting distracted and that's what she was hoping for in her little adventure.

"I think I'm staying" Emma said and from the corner of her eye saw a small smile form from Robin. Belle looked at her but decided against arguing and pulled her into a hug and whispered

" okay I know your a big girl Em but I need you to promise me to be safe and use protection" Emma pulled back appalled but it quickly went away when Belle smirked and she smirked back "call me if you need anything and I mean anything I'll be at home"

she handing her her phone and kissed her cheek heading out the door.

Emma looked back at robin she need a distraction and robin could give that to her, and he did. They moved to a more private booth and talked about anything and everything, until it was two in the morning and the bar was dying out then finally robinstood  
up and scratched the back of his head they were both pretty drunk bythis point but with all the talking they didn't realize how much they had to drink.

"Would you like to get out of here?" Robin asked as charming as he could without slurring his words. Emma looked up at him,she knew what that means and part of her in the way back of her mind told her to just say no buta big part of her brain was  
telling her to go for it. She only ever had one boyfriend so she never did the whole one night stand thing, so why not plus she told her self earlier in the evening that she was going to try and be adventurous from now on.

"Yeah sure where to?" She asked

Robin held out his hand and she took it standing up and walking beside him "well let's take our little party to my place we can talk more there if you'd like?" He asked hopefully Robin has never done this before either so hewas just hoping for the  
best.

"Let's go" Emma smiled as they headed for the door.

Emma woke up with a splitting headache that she could probably say she was dying. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in a unfamiliar place "were am I?" She thought as she moved to sit up but felt weight on her left side and an arm aroundher  
waist. Emma turned carefully and a man passed out and very naked next to her. "Shit" she whispered only remembering bits and pieces of last night and remembering that the man was named robin and this was his apartment. She slowly started toremove  
herself from under the arm, careful not to disturb the sleeping man next to her, now fully aware the she too is also naked and her head hurting in full force. When she finally stood up robin groaned turned to the other side but didn'twake. Emma  
quickly collected her things and bolting out the door.

 **Graduation morning**

Rethinking of the events of that day and feeling like a complete idiot Emma was pacing back and forth in her room waiting for her phone to start ringing and face the truth. Trying to figure out how she ended up in this predicament was beyond Emma, she  
knew she was being stupid, but to get to this point in her life was terrifying to her. Her graduation ceremony was at noon and it was barely 10:30 she was sporting a short white dress and her blonde hair flowing down in soft ringlets. Emma was chewingon  
her thumbnail when her phone finally beeped, "time the face the truth" she thought,with a deep sigh and shaky legs she walked to the bathroom. When she walked to the sink she thought of the possibilities and how much this is going to change  
her life, building up enough courage she finally looked down. Her heart sunked as she saw before her a plus for a positive pregnancy test.

"Shit"

Well there you go guys like, favor, follow, comment what you think ! I hope to finish this by the end of summer but let's see how it goes besos!


End file.
